Happy Birthday, Miss Tohru
by The Girly Man
Summary: It's Tohru's birthday. Hooray.


**Happy birthday to me… nee nee nee nee nee nee! What's awesome is that I'm posting this on approximately the exact MINUTE I was born, 13 years ago! That's awesome!**

**I wrote this like a month ago, but decided to save it until my birthday! It takes place in the month of May though because on the official English Fruits Basket site it says Tohru is a Taurus. Well, I'm an Aries, so… whatever! Tohru's birthday in this story is in May, but I don't know the exact date! **

**+ If anyone cares, I have the amounts written out (you'll understand as you read!)**

**This is a one-shot.**

"**Happy Birthday, Miss Tohru."**

"Why are we doing this again?"

"It's Miss Honda's birthday!"

"You never clean and cook for me on my birthday, or Shigure's. What's so special about her birthday? And why don't you call her _Tohru_ instead of that 'Miss Honda' crap?"

"I don't clean for you on your birthday because you never do anything _ever,_ and I call her Miss Honda because it's much more respectful—"

"Oh cut it out! Respect… puh…"

Yuki rolled his eyes as Kyo left the kitchen to clean the living room windows.

_Okay,_ Yuki thought. _I need to add a cup of sugar… one cup of flour… two eggs…_

"Yuki! I got the vacuum cleaner to work!" Shigure was proud of his accomplishment, bursting into the kitchen and holding up the machine as proof.

"Don't be so loud! You'll wake her up!" Yuki hissed, dropping an egg shell into his ingredients and picking it out again. "Did you vacuum everything then?"

"Um…no…" Shigure sighed, and left to begin his chore.

_How does she do this everyday?_ Yuki wondered. _There are _three_ of us and we're still not getting everything done!_

Sighing in gratitude, he poured half of the pancake batter into the frying pan on the stove. He was just glad that they could return her generosity.

Yuki heated up some microwavable sausages as he waited for the pancake to cook. Maybe this cooking thing wasn't as bad as he had thought!

A half-hour later, he assembled all of the food onto a plate and stepped back to admire his work. To his surprise, the meal looked _decent_.

"Yuki, she's waking up!" Kyo hissed, and Yuki grabbed the plate. They walked down the hallway to Tohru's room.

Tohru awoke from her deep sleep, stretching and rubbing her eyes. Something seemed… _different._ She looked across the room to her wall clock.

9:15? How could she have slept so long?

She turned to the alarm clock next to her bed.

Someone had unplugged it.

"Happy birthday, Tohru-san!" she heard three voices exclaim. She turned toward the door to see Kyo holding a few wrapped boxes, Yuki holding a plate of breakfast, and Shigure opening her window blinds.

"Oh! I couldn't possibly—" Tohru said, surprised. Yuki set the plate of food on her bedside dresser and Kyo handed her three boxes and an envelope. "It's a Saturday! I need to clean, and—"

"Taken care of," Yuki smiled, the three guys sitting at the end of her bed as she sat up.

"Even though it took Shigure a full half-hour to figure out how to work the vacuum cleaner!" Kyo added.

"Hey, at least I didn't spray window cleaner all over the living room because I thought it smelled good!" laughed Shigure.

"You guys… you've already done so much for me… I can't accept these gifts!"

"Yes you can, you crazy woman! Open them already!" Kyo snarled, but he was smiling.

"If… if you insist…" Tohru stuttered, carefully unwrapping the first box.

_To: Tohru Honda_

_From: Shigure Sohma_

A paper read, falling out of the box. "Aww… thank you Shigure!" Tohru cried, pulling a new school uniform out of the box. She was happy. She had been needing a new one.

_For Tohru_

_X Kyo_

The next box read. The box contained an assortment of brightly colored hair ribbons. "Thank you, Kyo!" she cried, choosing two red ones and tying her hair with them.

_Happy Birthday, Miss Tohru!_

_Love, Yuki Sohma_

The last box read. A shiver went down her spine as she read the word 'Love'.

_It doesn't mean anything,_ she tried to convince herself. _It just means like… friend love._

"Thank you, Yuki-kun!" she smiled. The box contained a new calligraphy kit. "Thank you guys so much!" she gave the three of them a kiss on the cheek. "This is the best birthday ever!"

"There's one more," Shigure pointed to the blue envelope.

"Oh, yes," Tohru smiled. She opened the envelope.

The card inside had all of the Zodiac animals on the cover. Tohru smiled. Even the cat was on it! She opened the card, and five $100 bills fell onto her lapShe gasped as she read the card.

_Happy Birthday, Tohru!_

_Love,_

_Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Hana, Uo, Ayame, Hatori, Hiro, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Ritsu, and Momiji!_

"You guys! I can't accept so much money!" Tohru exclaimed in shock. "It was a nice thought, but it's just--

"You're keeping it!" Kyo exclaimed as Hanajima and Uotani entered.

"The front door was unlocked. We came in," Uo told them. "Happy birthday, Tohru-chan!"

"Thanks, but I still can't—"

"You're going shopping with Hanajima and Uotani today!" Shigure told her. "Use the money for a shopping spree! Isn't that what girls like to do? Shop?

"If you do not take the money as your present from us and the Sohma family, surely Yuki and Kyo will come to tears," Hana said quietly.

"We never said—" Kyo and Yuki said in unison, but stopped and started to rub their eyes.

"We will be rather upset, Miss Honda," Yuki pretended to choke on his words in tears.

Tohru's face flushed in embarrassment. There was just no way she could accept so much!

"Eat your breakfast, change your clothes, go shopping," Kyo smiled.

Suddenly, the washing machine down the hall started to make a loud noise. Shigure and Kyo pushed passed Hanajima and Uotani, screaming insults at one another the whole way there.

"Happy birthday, Honda-san," Yuki whispered, leaning over her and kissing her forehead. Without another word, he followed Shigure and Kyo's path to the washing machine.

Tohru blushed. Hana-chan and Uo-chan had seen him kiss her…!

"Someone got a little _crush,_ eh?" Uo-chan smirked, handing Tohru the plate Yuki had left in the room.

"No! What gives you that idea?" Tohru screeched, shoving a bite of pancake into her mouth.

"Oh, Tohru," Hana-chan sighed, giving her best friend a hug. "You're so obvious."

"No! It's—It's nothing!" Tohru said, forcing a smile.

She hoped it wasn't nothing.

-+-

"SURPRISE!"

Tohru was greeted by the entire Sohma clan—minus two members—when she walked through the door many hours later. She was, indeed, surprised. She dropped the few items she had purchased as Kisa and Momiji rushed forward to hug her. Momiji was soon a rabbit.

"Hello, everyone!" she smiled. Even Rin had come! "Thank you so much for coming! This is the greatest day of my life!"

"I'm sorry, Tohru-san! I was alerted of your birthday on such short notice—which I wholly blame myself for—and didn't have time to run out and get you a present! Once again, I'm SORRY! OH, GOMENASAI!" Ritsu exclaimed, coming forward.

"It's alright, Ritsu-san! Really, I don't deserve any of this!"

"Just open your presents already, woman!" Hiro shouted from the back of the room, pointing to the kitchen table. It was piled high with presents.

"Oh you guys! I couldn't possibly—"

"OPEN THEM!" Most everyone told her.

"But you've already done so much—"

"OPEN THEM!"

Everyone in the room began laughing. Uo-chan pushed Tohru forward and sat her down on the couch. All at once, everyone started shoving presents at her.

"I guess we have Yuki to thank for this!" Shigure exclaimed before dinner started.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Yes. Yuki organized all of this. He got all of the Sohma family here for the party!" Hatori explained.

"My little brother will do anything for the one he loves!" Ayame cheered.

"Nii-san!" Yuki whined. He was staring at the floor. Kyo gave a laugh as the room went silent, but was then attacked by Kagura.

"Umm… so who wants cheese puffs?" Uo-chan asked, obviously trying to change the subject. The room became loud again, and Tohru let her breath out. She couldn't help but wonder if Uotani knew something she didn't…

-

"Tohru-san. Tohru-san!"

Tohru awoke at somebody shaking her shoulder. She had fallen asleep between Hiro and Kisa during the 17th episode of _Mogeta._ She looked up at Yuki.

"Oh no! Did everyone leave? I didn't get to thank them again!" Tohru exclaimed, carefully standing up without disrupting the two sleeping children.

"No, they're still here, in the dining room. I need you to come with me."

"To where?"

"It's a secret."

"Alright…" Tohru replied, flattening out a wrinkle in her skirt. She smiled as she noticed that Hatsuharu had fallen asleep next to Kisa. Yuki held out his hand, which she took slowly.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" he asked as he led her out the back door. The May night was particularly cool.

"Oh yes, Yuki-kun! It was the greatest day ever!"

"I'm glad."

"Did you… did you really do all of this?"

"Possibly. Here we are."

Tohru smiled. They were at the secret base. "It looks so pretty at night!"

"Pretty? So do you."

Tohru smiled, the knot in her stomach loosening.

"Close your eyes," Yuki told her, and she obeyed. He slipped a golden bracelet onto her wrist.

"Yuki—" she opened her eyes, once again too surprised to speak.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Tohru."

-


End file.
